la carta
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: Milk tomo la decisión de marcharse de su hogar al cual vivió durante cinco años con su marido, antes de irse le deja una carta aclarándole el porqué. ¿qué le dirá y como lo tomara El?


Una joven de tez blanca, pelo y ojos negros como la misma noche observaba todo su alrededor con nostalgia, recorrió de punta a punta la casa en la vivió durante cinco años, miro todo guardando en su mente cada uno de esos rincones en lo que vivió feliz con aquel hombre, aquel que la cuido, amo y le ofreció todo lo que ella una vez pidió, se sintió un poco mal por lo que iba hacer pero era algo inevitable, algo que nunca se arrepentiría, algo que pedía que no la odiase, algo que él en el futuro le daría las gracias por no haberlo seguido. Se dirigió al estudio de su marido y una vez allí observo todo el lugar, retomando un caminar lento, miro cada una de las cosas de allí los cuadros, un mini bar, el escritorio, un pequeño florero, todo. Se fue al escritorio sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro y se relajó un poco cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos recordando los buenos momentos íntimos con él en ese sillón, se levantó tomando rumbo al otro lado dela mesa depositando una rosa en ese pequeño florero y una carta arriba de la laptop, contemplo el papel vacilante y poso sus dedos por el para luego pasarla al cuadro de la mesa, lo levanto viendo la foto, se encontraba ellos dos vestido de novio recién salido de decir "si acepto".

-lo siento-dijo la mujer.

Dejo el marco en su lugar y salió del estudio hacia la puerta principal y tomo una valija que puso con anterioridad, echo el ultimo vistazo más al lugar en que vivió un montón de cosas buenas y lindas con aquel hombre que no se merecía.

"adiós…espero que no me odies y que seas feliz".

Atravesó la puerta arrastrando la valija, salió de aquel lugar que por cinco años fue su hogar del cual salía para no volver.

Eran las ocho de la noche y un hombre de tez blanca, pelo en forma de flamas y ojos negros entraba por la misma puerta que hace unas cuantas horas su mujer había atravesado, entro como todos los días dirigiéndose a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a su esposa pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no estaba, la busco por toda la casa llevando el mismo resultado, despreocupado fue a la habitación pero tampoco estaba.

-qué raro Milk no se encuentra se habrá ido con sus amigas…no con ellas no creo siempre me avisa-dijo para después hacer una mueca de desagrado-seguro que esta con su hermana y se le habrá pasado la hora.

Se quitó el traje poniéndose un jean y una remera de color negro para así estar mas cómodo, tomó rumbo a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida si algo era sabido era que Milk estando con su hermana era para que volviera tarde y el por ser caballeroso se muriera de hambre por esperarla.

-a veces creo que esa maldita bruja lo hace a propósito-dijo con desdén al recordar la vez que Kei su cuñada invito a Milk de compras y volvieron como las diez de la noche y por esperar a su mujer casi se muere de hambre-si esa bruja lo hace a propósito…espera a llamarla más tarde sabiendo que no la rechazara para matarme del hambre.

Preparo algo sencillo al que se dispuso degustar, al terminar de comer, limpio los trastos usados, se recargo en la mesada con los brazos cruzados y miro el reloj de la pared.

-las 20:40...que tanto harán para demorar-gruño-tanto tiene que pensar que maldita prenda comprar si todo les queda bien-bufo cansado-sino viene dentro de media hora la llamare y las dos me escucharan.

Enojado como estaba se marchó a la sala, no sin antes maldecir a su cuñada en todos los idiomas habido y por haber ya que su plan era salir del trabajo y estar con la dulce compañía de su mujer, se recostó en un sofá tomando un control de la mesa y se puso a escuchar música.

Eran las 20:50hs y vegeta se estaba impacientado y decidió tomar una cerveza, se levantó y fue al mini-bar del estudio, sacó una empezándola a beber, al ver que estaba ahí y la maldita espera lo estaba poniendo demasiado molesto e intranquilo decidió adelantar trabajo. Se sentó en el sillón y antes de abrir la laptop se dio cuenta de la carta.

"**vegeta"**

Al ver que era la letra de Milk, lo tomó con temor, algo no le cuadraba, con el mismo modo que la tomo empezó a leer, por cada párrafo que leía sentía que su corazón era atravesado por cuchillas, lo que le decía lo estaba destrozando, dolido se levantó y con un ataque de rabia tiro todo lo de la mesa, sintió un ardor en sus ojos y evito que las lágrimas cayeran su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitía pero que mas daba su corazón lo pedía y cedió al llanto. Tomo la botella de cerveza y la bebió de golpe, dirigiendo al mini-bar tomo otra intentando ahogar su pena.

Era de medio día y Table el hermano de vegeta llegaba a la casa de este ya que pasaría una semanas viviendo hasta que consiguiera un departamento, toco la puerta pero nadie atendía lo volvió intentar, nada, era raro ya que adentro se escuchaba música. Recorrió alrededor de la casa fijándose cada una de las ventanas hasta que encontró una sin traba, la abrió y tiro la mochila de viaje que tenía metiéndose por esta, miro localizándose donde estaba, ubicándose en el estudio, luego cerró la ventana con cuidado. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, sintió el ruido de un sollozar y de unas botellas, vio hacia atrás llevándose la sorpresa de ver todo tirado, siguió la vista del desastres hasta quedar anclada en un lugar.

En un rincón del lugar alumbrada por la tenue luz de una lámpara estaba vegeta, su rostro mostraba desvelado parecía que estaba pensando, se encontraba al lado de la mini-bar y unas cuantas botellas de cervezas desperdigadas por el piso. Se sorprendió de verlo así.

-hermano que te paso-dijo acercándose preocupado.

No le contesto, tomo un sorbo de la botella que tenía en la mano y luego la tiro, se movió agarrar otra pero Table lo detuvo.

-qué haces insecto-dijo molesto

-estas borracho...qué pensaría tu mujer de esto-dijo en reprimiendo.

-no le debe importar un comino…así que déjame que no sabes nada-empezó a llorar en silencio.

El joven se sorprendió de ver a su hermano así, se alejó un poco para observarlo un rato y descubrió algo que no se había percatado antes, sus ojos demostraba profunda tristeza se veía destruido, siguió mirándolo hasta ver una foto rota ente las botellas, la tomo y se asombró por ver cuál era la de la boda y le faltaba una parte cual era la cara de Milk.

-por qué la rompiste-pregunto el menor.

-esa maldita me engaño…me traiciono…estuvo jugando conmigo-dijo con desprecio-es lo menos que haría-dijo bajito.

-que dices-el mayor le señalo la mesa y el chico fue al escritorio tomando la carta empezándola a leer.

"**vegeta:**

**Me duele mucho en el alma realmente no poder hacerte feliz, tu eres un hombre muy bueno y amable pero perdóname no te amo como te mereces…deseo con todo mi corazón que el destino te traiga ese amor que te mereces y te haga feliz…justo ahora me estoy yendo en busca del dueño de mi corazón de mi Goku…sé que ahora me estarás odiando pero las cosas se dieron así, creí que te amaba pero me engañe, no nos engañamos yo sé que estas dolido ahora y no te darás cuentas que pronto lo superaras y veras claramente que tú tampoco, que nunca te olvidaste de ella del amor de tu infancia de Bulma como yo tampoco lo hice del mío, ahora será seguro que pronto junto los dos estarán, ella sigue esperándote…aunque no lo niego contigo pase mucho cosas lindas y te agradezco por eso, espero un día encontrarnos charlar y poder ser buenos amigos.**

**Gracias por todo lo que me has dado…te quiere.**

**Milk"**

Table no lo podía creer ahora entendía el estado de su hermano, estaba dolido y con la cerveza quería ahogar su dolor, dejo la carta en la mesa y miro a vegeta ahí estaba, devastado la persona que realmente su hermano amo con sinceridad lo abandonó, lo dejo por cual en su niñez fue su amigo y él lo entendía. Se acercó al pelinegro que se veía mirando perdidamente una rosa.

-lo siento hermano-dijo y lo abrazo fraternalmente.

Vegeta sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermano y correspondió, estaba tranquilo al saber que no estaba solo, que tenía alguien reconfortándolo, se echó a llora desahogándose. Necesitaba hacerlo para luego comenzar un nueva vida sin ella la mujer que realmente amo y no le era capaz de odiar, que deseaba que fuera feliz en donde este.

"espero que seas realmente feliz y que el insecto de kakarotto te cuide y no te hagas sufrir sino lo lamentara".

**THE END**

RESUMEN:

Milk tomo la decisión de marcharse de su hogar al cual vivió durante cinco años con su marido, antes de irse le deja una carta aclarándole el porqué.

¿Qué le dirá y como lo tomara él?


End file.
